


Bring it back

by Colourspaz



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, love of my life, the Queen song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz
Summary: Radio stations have good timing and other things don’t.





	Bring it back

The radio is softly playing some old rock song when he walks in, and he smiles when he sees Portman tapping his foot along. The door clicks shut behind him, and he leans against it, the events of the day catching up with him. Portman looks up when he drops his bag, and smiles. Instantly, Fulton’s grumpy mood from the day and the discomfort of the long walk home in the rain vanish. He smiles back and flops down on the bed next to Portman. 

“Long day?” Portman asks, looping an arm around Fulton’s shoulders and pulling him close. Fulton leans into the touch and buries his face into the curve of Portman’s neck and shoulder, and mumbles something like “mmbhhhmm.” 

Portman huffs a laugh in response, and begins thumbing Fulton’s shoulder softly. For a while, they lay there, Fulton dozing off to a combination of Portman’s body heat and the radio and the pattering of the rain. 

He’s almost entirely in a dream when Portman speaks. 

“Hey, Fulton?” 

Fulton lifts his head to look Portman in the eye. 

“Yeah?”

“Portman grins.

“I love you.” 

They’ve said this before, but this time it feels different. There’s a different weight to it, somehow. 

Fulton smiles and kisses him.

“I love you too.”

They lean in for another kiss, one that’s soft and sweet and so perfect that Fulton can’t help but smile. Portman pulls away slightly when he feels Fulton grin. 

“What?” 

“I just...you’re perfect. I love you so much.” 

Portman smiles so wide it’s almost blinding, and cups Fulton’s face with his hands and pulls him into a searing kiss. They kiss with more of a fervor than before, and just as Fulton’s thinking it’s going to lead to something, Portman pulls away. 

“What?” 

“Hang on…” Portman looks over at the radio and grins. “Wait, lemme get up.” 

Fulton rolls off of him and is disappointed at first, thinking he did something wrong, until Portman turns the volume up and Fulton recognizes the opening to Queen’s “Love of My Life.” 

Portman turns to him, a hand extended. 

“Dance with me?” 

Fulton smiles and takes his hand. Portman pulls him up with ease, and places his other hand on Fulton’s waist. Fulton places his other hand on Portman’s shoulder, and they dance. 

Well, dance is a strong word. They kinda just stand there and sway, but it’s nice. Portman rests his forehead on Fulton’s, and kisses him softly. 

At first, Fulton thinks the radio is doing a cover, and then he realizes Portman is singing along quietly. His eyes are closed, and Fulton places feather-light kisses on his eyelids when the song finishes. 

“Where were you hiding that voice?” Fulton asks, insanely in love with his boyfriend. 

Portman blushes. “My mom made my sister and I take voice lessons when we were young.” 

Fulton leans in, kisses him, murmurs “Beautiful” against his lips, and kisses him again. 

~

The memory ends and Fulton is snapped back to reality when Kenny places a hand on his shoulder. 

“You gonna be alright?” 

Fulton wipes his eyes and tries to face Kenny, but he can’t stop staring at the grave in front of him. He settles for a nod, and Kenny removes his hand and stays by his side. 

_Dean Eliot Portman-Reed_  
_Born 4-16-79_  
_Died 11-28-07_

_A kind, energetic soul who was loved by everyone._

Later that night, Fulton can’t seem to be able to take Love of My Life off of repeat. 

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me 

_Love of my life, don't leave me_  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back (back)  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so sorry I don’t know why I keep killing Portman  
> I did not go into this intending to I legitimately didn’t  
> I wrote the fluff into my Newsies notebook again and then added the slow dancing and then I went “Wait. What if I was An Asshole again”


End file.
